


tender loving care

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Gentle Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Captain America has been direly injured!!!“I’m fine, Buck. Really, Doctor says it’s just a concussion.”Captain America is in dire need of some TLC!!!





	tender loving care

Captain America has been direly injured!!!

“I’m fine, Buck. Really, Doctor says it’s just a concussion.”

Captain America is in dire need of some TLC!!!

“Ugh, fine.” Sam says in half hearted protest.

Bucky positions him on the bed with a mountain of pillows. He turns on RHONY, a show Sam Wilson definitely doesn’t secretly love, he watches it because of his sister thank you very much.

He brings Sam a warm cup of herbal tea sweetened to perfection with honey. Sam leans back and sighs, if this is what he gets for fighting crazy Hydra offshoots he can get used to being Captain America.

“Stop hovering.” Sam says to Bucky.

“I’m not hovering!” Bucky says, acting worse than Sam’s grandma when he had appendicitis. 

“Come here.” 

Bucky complies, snuggling close to Sam, holding Sam tight.

“These women are awful.” Bucky says eventually.

“Yeah. It’s great, right?”

Bucky makes an old man face and doesn’t reply. Sam laughs at him. They continue watching the show a while.

Bucky feels so warm against him, so good against him. Sam grabs Bucky by the hair and pulls him down into a kiss, which Bucky returns enthusiastically. The kiss is deep and sweet, with just the right amount of tongue. Sam bites Bucky gently as he pulls away.

“Don’t get carried away, doll.” 

“Why not?” Sam pouts.

“We probably shouldn’t be doing anything strenuous in your, uh, condition.”

“Okay. I won’t move a muscle. It’s all up to you, big boy.” Sam says chuckling.

“Goddamn, sweetheart.” Bucky says, unable to resist Sam Wilson.

Bucky eases Sam out of his sweatpants, then gets between his thighs, first gently nuzzling along his cock, then going lower. He licks a long stripe down Captain America’s ass, Sam groans. Bucky’s tongue is warm and wet and amazing. Bucky continues to eat Sam out. He keeps going until his face is covered in his own saliva and Sam’s left leg is shaking uncontrollably. Then Sam is calling uncle.

“Jesus Christ! Get your dick in me, please!”

Bucky comes out from between Sam’s thighs and give him his patented James Buchanan Barnes smile.

He sticks two of his fingers in his mouth and sucks them obscenely, he pulls them out with a wet pop. Then those fingers are traveling downward, between Sam’s cheeks. The first one goes in easy and smooth, eliciting a sigh from Sam.

“Think you can do it with just spit, Wilson?”

“I thought we were taking it easy.” Sam says, not really protesting if his twitching dick is anything to go by.

“I’ll make it real easy for you, doll.” Bucky says, removing his finger and putting it and another back in his mouth. He works it in his own mouth obscenely, making Sam shiver just watching it. Spit leaks out of his mouth. He then pulls his fingers out and pushes them gently into Sam. Sam groans, feeling split open in the perfect way, the stretch just enough. 

“Buck.” Sam says, the ‘get your dick in me right now, Goddamn it.’ understood but going unsaid.

“Easy, Wilson.” Bucky says, nuzzling Sam’s cock.

“God!” Sam says, making Bucky laugh.

Bucky removes his fingers and spits directly on Sam’s twitching hole.

“Oh my God!” Sam says, not beginning to cover it.

Bucky works three fingers gently into Sam, the spit making them slide in easily. He kisses Sam’s thigh and watches as the vibranium goes in and out. 

“Look at you, doll.” Bucky says reverently. Every time with Sam feels like a miracle, something unbelievably good he can’t understand how he gets to have. “You ready for me?”

Sam groans “I’ve been ready, Barnes!”

Buck laughs again. “You feel well enough to suck me?” He asks.

“I’m concussed, not dead.”

Bucky repositions himself next to Sam’s waiting lips. Sam doesn’t bother being slow or gentle, taking Bucky all the way down fast.

“Goddamn, sweetheart.” Bucky says. He watches Sam smile around his cock. Sam works him over, being as messy as possible. Soon spit is covering both Sam’s face and Bucky’s dick.

Sam pulls away. “Alright, Barnes, get back to work.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Bucky says, getting back between Sam’s spread legs.

Bucky gives Sam’s hole one last long lick, then lines himself up. He pushes into Sam slowly, it feels to Sam like it takes a century just to get in an inch.

“Buck.” Sam says, warningly.

Bucky runs his hands soothingly over Sam’s sides, careful of his bruised ribs. “Gotta be careful with you, baby.”

Sam closes his eyes overwhelmed. Before Bucky he hadn’t thought he was into gentle sex, had liked it hard and rough, had sought the rush of adrenaline that came with being fucked forcefully. Bucky, however, always makes even the most depraved acts into something worshipful, always makes Sam feel like he’s something precious. He goes just rough enough to satisfy Sam, while still making it feel like making love.

Bucky’s finally in all the way, buried in Sam completely. He leans down and catches Sam’s mouth with his own. He kisses Sam with a ferocity missing from his fucking, biting Sam’s lip hard enough to make Sam whimper.

He fucks into Sam at the same steady slow pace, his hips hitting Sam gently with every thrust, forcing his cock into hitting Sam’s prostate with the perfect almost too much force. Bucky breaks away from Sam’s beautiful lips long enough to lick his flesh and bone hand and then starts to jerk Sam off. Sam whimpers again.

“Gonna come, Buck.” Sam says, knowing how much Bucky loves coming with him.

Bucky gives Sam another deep kiss, gives his cock a long, firm stroke and fucks into him one last time. Then they’re both coming, they’re lips presses together, breathing and heartbeats in sync.

Bucky is careful not to collapse onto Sam, but still squeezes him tight in the afterglow. He kisses Sam’s cheek, which is gross because Sam’s face is covered in spit.

“You’re gross.” Sam tells him. Bucky smiles brightly.

“Thanks, sweetheart. You want me to bath you?”

Sam doesn’t need someone to bath him, isn’t actual that hurt. He could take a shower by himself, doesn’t need Bucky taking care of him. 

“Yeah, okay, Barnes.”

Bucky smiles triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 2 weeks past due whoops Please let me know what you think :-)
> 
> Check out my Sam playlist also https://open.spotify.com/user/toriiymoi/playlist/48qgaVONm6PDX5a7qDuxeQ?si=tj-GBTWNRmKqDc7On9P0rg


End file.
